iCan't Believe They Didn't Tell Me!
by blue food and yankee caps
Summary: Carly and Gibby are on iCarly, and learn a secret...one mild bad word.


About an hour and a half of my life was used to write and perfect enjoy! Also I'm still trying to figure out fanfiction and the editing and stuff,so words might be missing/sentences not separated. Sorry,I've tried to edit it the best I can. (* means I think I've spelt the word wrong.) Also I uploaded this about an hour ago and it wasn't edited properly,so I deleted it.

Carly POV

'Hey Gibby. You comin' to Groovy Smoothie?' I asked Gibby,who was watching Celebrity Maze.

'In a minute. I need to finish watching Jane Lynch in the final maze. She's really fast!'

'Cool. I'm gonna check the comments on last weeks show.' I walked over to our new PearPad. It was HUGE!

'I thought Freddie checked them with ya?' I shook* my head.

'Nah,he's been really busy this week.'

'What about Sam?' I shook my head again.

'Her cats ill so she's taking care of him.'

'Aww. Cats are so awesome. Let's look at the comments,Carlotta!'

I laughed at his oddness.'Lets go,Gibson!'

We looked at the comments,nothing special. Most of them said it was funny,gibby was awesome,the caught my eye.I was about to mark it as spam,coz it directed away from iCarly,but I looked at the description.

'Gibbah! Look at this comment!Stop drawing on the fruit!'

'Look,Mr Apple say heeeellloooo! What is it?'

'Read it!' I ordered,not sounding serious because I was still laughing at Mr Apple.

The comment said:'Looks like someone's got a girlfriend! Everybody's favourite tech producer's got a date! Not gonna say who it is,but you would never,ever,EVER guess who it is!'

There was also a reply saying:Omg omg omg omg I'VE DIED AND WENT TO FRICKING HEAVEN! it's a trending topic on Twitter!

'Freddie's got a girlfriend?' Me and Gibby asked the computer.

'Are we so bad that he can't introduce her to us?' I asked out loud.

'Click on da link!' shouted Gibby.'Okay...'

'Aaaaaah!' screamed me and Gibby,falling to the ground.

'Freddie goes out with...Sam?' I screamed.

'Maybe they...I can't even think of an excuse for them right now! Freddie and Sam go out! Tell Spencer!' gabbled Gibby.

'Dont worry,I heard your told me.I know,Seddie happened,' Spencer calmly said,stepping out of his room.

'THEY TOLD YOU?' screamed me and Gibby,crawling over to the couch.

'Calm down, they'll tell ya when they're ready so pretend you don't know anything,and when they tell you,say you knew ,' said Spencer.

'Wow,who knew you could be so smart?' asked Gibby,awed.

'Oh thank yo-hey! I'm smart!'

'Are you really?' I chipped in,smiling.

'Yes!' Spencer defended himself,while Gibby took the oppurtunity to steal his soda.

Luck was on our side when Sam walked through the and I slyly looked at each other,then tried to tackle Sam. She ducked and ran out the way,into the perfect place for Spencer to pick her up and put her on the couch. She kicked so much that Spencer/Gibby's soda spilled onto the floor.

'Well,hello there,Samantha,we were wondering,do you know where a certain tech producer has gone?' I said,in a seriously weird voice.

'Don't call me Samantha and no.'

'Lies!' shouted Gibby,as soon as she finished talking.

Sam POV

'Lies!' shouted Gibby,as soon as I was finished talking.I really needed to think of a lie to tell them.

'You have no evidence.'

'Oh we do,Miss Puckett,' said Spencer, and he gave me a sort of they-know-somethings-up look.

'You have no evidence that I spray painted the teachers lounge purple!' I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

'We don't have proof of that but we do have proof that you have a boyfriend,' said Carly,in that really weird voice. I knew the game was up she knew.I tried to get my phone out and sneakily text Fredward but they noticed and snatched my phone.

'We found a picture!The jigs up!' And when Carly said that Gibby got a picture up on the PearPad. In the picture me and Fredware were sitting at a table at Petrosini's,laughing.

'Melanie?'I weakly laughed.'

'It's definitely you. Sam.' said Gibby,like he was talking to a 5 year old.'

I know that's me,Gibby!'

'Hey Carly,Gibby,Sam.I need to sort something in the studio...oh crap,' said Fredifer,walking in and looking at the PearPad.

'Yup,' I said,banging my head against the couch repeatedly.

'Sit,' demanded Carly.'That's PhotoShopped,' lied Fredo.

'Why didn't I think of that?' I whispered to myself.

'No.I'm positive it's not.'

'Melanie?' he laughed weakly.

'Thats exactly what Sam said! Can you read minds or something?' laughed Gibby.

'So,ya gonna explain to them?' asked Spencer,much kinder than his sister.

'I think the picture explains itself,' commented Freduardo and me at the same,then slapped each other.I really needed to get out of here...

'Look,a beavecoon!' I exclaimed,pointing to the door. When they were all looking away,I ran out the door,with Fredison right behind me.

A/N: Finished! I've been meaning to post this for weeks and well,it's here now!

I like reviews. Hint hint.


End file.
